


[Podfic of] Tech Support

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), knight_tracer, thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort No Hurt, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Europodfriends, Fluff, M/M, Multivoice, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: K-2 is an affectionate drunk.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic of] Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tech Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774945) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen). 

> Gondolin as Cassian. Knight_tracer as Bodhi. Sylvaine as K-2SO. Editing by knight_tracer. Fic selection by sylvaine. Cover art by sylvaine.

**Podfic Length:** 4:33  
**Download Link:** [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tech%20Support.mp3)  
**Streaming:**


End file.
